1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to luminaires using a light-guiding panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting diode (LED) luminaires using an LED light source are becoming popular. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-185970 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a luminaire light source using an LED module and a light guide (light-guiding panel).